plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Monalisa Alventura
Icino, Frankenland |Education = University of Franciaroni (BS; M.Ed) |Residence = |Party = Social Democratic |Former = |Spouse = Dante Alventura (m. 1975) |Parents = |Children = 5 }}Monalisa Sofia Alventura (née Capputelli; born 30 May 1950) is a Frankish politician and educator who has served as one of the Federal Councillors of Frankenland for the Social Democratic Party since 2013. While in the council, she served as President of Frankenland for the year 2019, and Vice President for the year 2018, while she also is the director of the Department of Education. From 2002 to 2013, Alventura was a member of the National Council. Alventura was born to a working-class family in Icino. After graduating from secondary school in 1968, she enrolled in the University of Franciaroni, graduating with a degree in mathematics in 1971. She subsequently returned to the University of Franciaroni, and received her teaching degree in 1973. Alventura first began working as a secondary school mathematics lecturer at a private school in Franciaroni. She left this position in 1980, beginning to work as a mathematics lecturer at a public high school in Rugina. In 1993, Alventura became the head of the mathematics department at the high school she taught at, and in 1996, became the mathematics curriculum director at the Franciaroni Department of Education. She left her career in education in 2002, in order to enter politics. In 2002, Alventura was included on the federal list for the Social Democratic Party in the 2002 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2006 and 2010 elections. In 2012, Alventura declared her candidacy for one of the Social Democratic Party seats in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Osmo Le Thien. She faced eight other candidates in the 2012 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2013, also being appointed as director of the Department of Education. Alventura served as President of Frankenland for the year 2019, and Vice President for the year 2018. Early life and family Alventura was born on 30 May 1950 in Icino, Franciaroni to parents Paulo (1925–2010) and Raffaela Capputelli (née Gugiordi; 1928–2018). She grew up in a working-class family; her father was a government worker active in the trade union movement, while her mother was a homemaker. She comes from a Frank-Regian origin, and was raised speaking Regian in a Eurean Catholic family. Alventura is the eldest of three children and only daughter; her younger brothers are Antonio, born , and Giovanni, born . Education and teaching career Alventura began her education in 1956, attending a private, Catholic primary school for girls in Icino. She graduated from primary school in 1962, subsequently enrolling in a public, two-year pre-gymnasium school, before beginning gymnasium at a public school in 1964. She ultimately graduated with her high school diploma in 1968. After finishing high school, Alventura moved to Franciaroni to enroll in the University of Franciaroni. While initially considering a career as a primary school teacher, Alventura ultimately decided to become a mathematics lecturer, graduating with a degree in mathematics in 1971. After graduating, Alventura reenrolled to receive her teaching credentials, graduating with a degree in education in 1973. After finishing her education, Alventura found work as a mathematics lecturer at a private secondary school in Franciaroni in 1974. At the school, Alventura was the only woman teaching mathematics, and has recalled instances where her male colleagues did not respect her ability to solve equations properly due to her age and gender. She remained at this school until 1980, when she began working as a lecturer at a public gymnasium in Rugina. Alventura recalls her experience at public school being much more pleasant, due to the more diverse group of educators it employed. In 1993, Alventura was hired as the head of the mathematics department at the high school she taught at, being tasked with overseeing the entire department and its faculty. In 1996, she was hired as the mathematics curriculum director at the Franciaroni Department of Education, tasked with setting mathematics curricula for every public school in the state of Franciaroni. Political career In 2002, Alventura was included on the federal list for the Social Democratic Party in the 2002 federal election. She ultimately was elected to National Council, and later won reelection in the 2006 and 2010 elections. In 2012, Alventura declared her candidacy for one of the Social Democratic Party seats in the Federal Council, in order to replace the retiring Osmo Le Thien. She faced eight other candidates in the 2012 Federal Council election, ultimately being declared the winner. She was inaugurated as a member of the Federal Council on 1 January 2013, also being appointed as director of the Department of Education. Alventura served as President of Frankenland for the year 2019, and Vice President for the year 2018. Personal life Alventura began a relationship with Frankish biology lecturer Dante Alventura in 1968, while they both attended the University of Franciaroni. They ended their relationship in 1970, later reconciling in 1972, and becoming engaged in 1974. They married the following year, and have five children together; Giacomo, born , Prisilla, born , Christina, born , Luca (1983–1998), and Vittore, born . Their son Luca suffered with mental illness for his entire life, and became addicted to alcohol and drugs as a teenager; he committed suicide at age 15, citing extreme depression and came out as gay in his suicide note. Alventura has cited Luca as her inspiration to her devotion for mental health awareness and LGBT rights. The family resides in Franciaroni, while also owning a home in Gortzman. Alventura is fluent in Regian, Lungarian, Draconian, and English. Category:1950 births Category:Directors of the Department of Education (Frankenland) Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Elected female heads of state Category:Eurean Catholics from Frankenland Category:Federal Councillors of Frankenland Category:Female heads of government Category:Frank-Regians Category:Frankish politicians Category:Frankish schoolteachers Category:Frankish women in politics Category:Living people Category:Members of the National Council of Frankenland Category:People from Icino Category:Social Democratic Party of Frankenland politicians Category:University of Franciaroni alumni